


[Podfic] Every Sense of the Word

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Aziraphale puts his hand on top of Crowley’s and Crowley can feel the blood drain from his head. His face feels hot and his eyeballs hurt and the room starts to close in. The last thing Crowley knows is the sensation of his knees hitting the floor as he slithers out of his chair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Every Sense of the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Sense of the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399634) by [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem), [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro). 



> If you've not noticed by now, I adore when improfem and Laura Shapiro collaborate . . . magic happens and and in this one, they've created a beautiful first time fic, just after the nightingale sang in Berkley Square and Aziraphale just can't resist that LONGING any longer. It's tender and awkward and just gorgeous. 
> 
> Crowley faints, Aziraphale makes a snap decision that the day before would have been waaaay too fast and they knock teeth. It's just lovely beyond measure. <3 
> 
> Also, I'm now available on Spotify as Gorillazgal86, so if SoundCloud isn't your jam, I'm available here: https://open.spotify.com/show/1HdCWB0Iklei437eECWLov.


End file.
